1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for locking a pair of mating connectors together so that when the connectors are mated to each other, the pair is redundantly prevented from separating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 14 illustrates a conventional device for preventing connectors attached to an electric connecting box and a wire harness respectively from being connected erroneously. In such a device, a plurality of fitting portions 102.sub.1, 102.sub.2, 102.sub.3, . . . , each having a unique and independent shape, are provided on insulated box 101 of the electric connecting box A. A plurality of connectors 104.sub.1, 104.sub.2, 104.sub.3, . . . , each corresponding to the respective fitting portions 102.sub.1, 102.sub.2, 102.sub.3, . . . , are provided on an end portion of harnesses 103, respectively. Thereby, connectors 104.sub.1, 104.sub.2, 104.sub.3, . . . , are prevented from being erroneously connected to respective fitting portions 102.sub.1, 102.sub.2, 102.sub.3, . . . .
In order to maintain a connected status between connectors 104 and fitting portions 102, locking arm 105 having projection 106 is provided on connector 104. In addition, connecting portion 107 operatively engages with projection 106 when connectors 104 are connected to fitting portions 102.
In the above-mentioned conventional electric connecting box, confirmation of a connected status between connector 104 and fitting portion 102 is obtained through visual inspection by the person assembling the device as well as by the click sound being generated by the engagement of projection 106 with connecting portion 107.
However, the entire connecting operation is conducted manually. Accordingly, human error can cause an incomplete connection and locking to be overlooked. It is desirable to eliminate the possibility of such an error, especially in a circuit directly relating to a person's life such as an air bag mechanism, or the like.